Fated to You
by seoltanghobie
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 IS UP!] "Hei, bukankah kau bisa melihat warna di sekelilingmu juga?" "Apa yang kau maksud dengan warna?" Dan Min Yoongi paham. Mengapa hanya dirinyalah yang bisa melihat tumpahan warna pada dunia ini. [Trans-fic, BTS FF, M/M, YOONSEOK/NAMJIN, find the original: /works/6910432/chapters/15763189]
1. Chapter 1: The Canvas Has Been Painted

**Fated to You**  
 _written by_. arisukakikomi (on AO3)  
 _translated by_. seoltanghobie

.

Jung Hoseok|J-Hope/Min Yoongi|Suga; Kim Namjoon|Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin|Jin

 _Alternate Universe – Soulmates_ , _Slight_! _Alternate Universe – Gang_

.

Min Yoongi tidak pernah percaya dengan belahan jiwa pun mencari sosok yang memang terlahir untuk menjadi pasangannya. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan sosok pemuda yang membuat dunianya berwarna.

"Hei, bukankah kau bisa melihat warna di sekelilingmu juga?"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan warna?"

Dan Min Yoongi paham. Mengapa hanya dirinyalah yang bisa melihat tumpahan warna pada dunia ini.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: The Canvas Has Been Painted**

.

Mereka selalu berkata, Min Yoongi adalah orang yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Selalu terlihat mengintimidasi dengan seluruh aura dingin yang terpancar dari gerak-gerik tubuhnya. Pemuda ini bahkan dapat membuatmu meneguk ludah dan mundur dengan perlahan hanya dengan tatapan tajam yang ia layangkan tepat di kedua netramu. Tapi saat kau mulai mengenalnya lebih dalam, kau akan tahu bahwa pemuda ini berbeda dengan semua rumor yang melingkupi sosok misteriusnya.

Yoongi adalah sosok yang sangat tertarik dalam bermusik dan selalu memiliki tekad yang keras untuk mencapai segala tujuan yang ia inginkan. Dia akan mengutarakan pendapat apa adanya—tak mau ambil pusing dengan mempermanis atau menutupi kenyataan dengan pendapat tidak penting. Yoongi akan memberikan nasihat yang memang kau butuhkan, bukan kebohongan yang akan membuat perasaanmu membaik tapi tidak memberi solusi atas masalah yang kau punya. Yoongi mungkin memiliki pikiran yang sangat terbuka, tapi ia tahu bahwa dunia tidaklah seindah dan semanis itu. Dunia adalah tempat yang keras. Bukan sebatas alam mimpi yang akan memberikan segala hal yang kau inginkan dengan mudah. Karena itulah, Yoongi tidak pernah menyukai ide dan aturan mengenai belahan jiwa yang mengikat setiap individu yang mengembuskan napasnya di dunia ini.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai dengan kenyataan bahwa di luar sana, ada seseorang yang telah menantimu menjadi pasangannya—kita bahkan tidak bisa memilih pasangan sendiri? Kau pasti bercanda," tukas Yoongi dengan nada tajam kepada kubu lawan debatnya di seberang ruangan.

"Tapi tidakkah kau pikir bahwa dengan cara ini, kehidupan akan menjadi jauh lebih baik?" Kim Namjoon, salah satu mahasiswa terpintar di kampus mereka mulai mengutarakan pendapatnya dari kubu seberang Yoongi. "Orang-orang akan lebih banyak memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup bahagia dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, tapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata kau jatuh cinta dengan orang lain? Atau bagaimana kalau belahan jiwamu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini? Aku yakin kau pasti sudah sangat sering mendengar kasus mengenai bunuh diri yang disebabkan oleh isu ini, bukan?" Yoongi kembali melawan dengan satu fakta lain yang seringkali dipandang sebelah mata oleh semua orang. Berhasil mendapatkan simpati dan dukungan kuat dari mereka yang sedang memperhatikan keduanya.

"Sudah banyak yang membuktikan bahwa rasa sayang yang kau alami dan rasakan pada orang lain akan sangat berbeda dengan rasa sayang yang tertuju untuk belahan jiwamu. Perasaan itu akan berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari apa pun di dunia ini." Namjoon membalas dengan penuh percaya diri—sementara Yoongi, mencengkeram kuat-kuat pinggiran meja tempatnya berdiri. Mengembuskan napas perlahan, Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau bisa saja jatuh cinta dengan orang lain, tapi ingatlah bahwa perasaan itu hanyalah ilusi semata. Dalam pikiranmu, kau mungkin akan terus mengingatkan dirimu sendiri bahwa kau mencintai sosok tersebut—tapi, semua itu akan berubah kala kau bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu." Pernyataan Namjoon beberapa saat lalu, bukanlah omong kosong belaka. Banyak orang telah mengalami kejadian tersebut, dan Namjoon bisa memberikan contoh dengan menggunakan berbagai kasus dari teman-teman mereka di kelas ini. "Selain itu, pemerintah juga telah menyiapkan program rehabilitasi dan konsultasi kesehatan untuk mereka yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh belahan jiwa masing-masing. Program ini juga terbukti telah mengurangi kasus bunuh diri yang terjadi pada orang-orang tersebut."

Rasa percaya diri dan profesionalitas yang keluar dari setiap ucapan Namjoon, membuat cengkraman Yoongi pada pinggiran meja mengerat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu ingin mengumpat dan mengungkapkan segala macam perasaan kesalnya pada Namjoon, tapi semua orang masih memerhatikan mereka dengan antusiasme yang tinggi—termasuk juga dosen yang membuat keduanya harus berdebat seperti ini!

"Aturan mengenai belahan jiwa ini bukanlah suatu hal yang harus dibesar-besarkan. Sebelum Tuhan berkehendak untuk ikut campur dalam kehidupan percintaan seseorang, bukankah manusia tetap dapat bertahan hidup dengan mencari pasangan hidup masing-masing? Semua orang bebas untuk memilih. Belum lagi—"

"Tapi pada saat itu tidak semua orang benar-benar merasa bahagia dengan—"

"Kebahagiaan itu bisa runtuh kapan saja bahkan seseorang dapat berjuta kali lipat merasa lebih sengsara saat belahan jiwa mereka meninggal. Apakah kau ingin tak acuh pada mereka dan berkata bahwa mereka akan pulih dengan segera? Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan pulih dengan begitu mudahnya karena belahan jiwa mereka telah tiada begitu saja?" balas Yoongi—sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Tidak peduli apakah dosen mereka sedang ada di dalam ruangan dan menganggukkan kepala penuh perhatian pada argumen yang baru saja dilontarkan.

Namjoon berdeham sejenak. "Kebahagiaan yang pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya, akan berubah menjadi sebuah memori. Mereka akan dapat bertahan dengan itu semua. Lagipula pasti akan ada sebuah sistem baru yang terbangun bagi mereka yang kehilangan—"

"Maaf, tapi apakah kau sekarang sedang mengajariku dengan ilmu mengenai belahan jiwa? Kau lulus dari universitas yang memiliki jurusan itu sebelum kau berdebat denganku? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui perasaan seseorang yang sudah kehilangan belahan jiwa mereka?" tanya Yoongi, mulai merasa kesal karena merasa opininya tidak dianggap serius oleh lawan bicaranya.

Namjoon menghela napasnya. "Kau benar. Aku memang tidak tahu perasaan mereka, dan mungkin berharap untuk tetap seperti itu. Dan lagi—"

"Lalu mengapa kau harus menggantungkan hidup dan kebahagiaanmu pada orang asing yang mungkin saja takkan pernah kau temui sebelumnya? Tidakkah kau pikir itu hal yang konyol?!" Yoongi merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya perlahan, tapi ia mengabaikannya.

"Karena semuanya bukanlah hal yang sia-sia," balas Namjoon dengan tenang tapi Yoongi tahu pemuda itu sedang menahan emosinya.

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau sudah bertemu belahan jiwamu."

" _Oh_ , dan kau merasa iri karena kau tidak bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu?" Namjoon kembali membalas dengan nada tajam. Merasa lelah dengan seluruh debat yang selalu terjadi satu minggu sekali ini.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingin bertemu dengan belahan jiwaku!"

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi dan dosen mereka kini tengah berdiri sembari bertepuk tangan ke arah Yoongi juga Namjoon.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengikuti kelas hari ini. Terutama, kalian berdua—Kim Namjoon dan Min Yoongi, terima kasih atas semua argumen yang mengesankan dari kalian,"—dosen mereka berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja di ujung kiri depan kelas mereka dan mengambil buku-buku yang ia tinggal di sana—"dan jangan lupa untuk kumpulkan tugas esai kalian sebelum minggu ini berakhir," menambahkan sebuah kalimat peringatan yang membuat seluruh mahasiswanya menggerutu kesal sebelum keluar dari kelas yang dimaksud.

Namjoon menyampirkan tas ranselnya dan berjalan menghampiri Yoongi. "Debat hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaga dan emosi."

Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku _jeans_ sebelum berjalan mengikuti Namjoon keluar dari kelas—mereka akan bertemu dengan teman mereka di kafetaria di lantai atas.

Kelas debat adalah salah satu kelas yang diadakan di kelas di bawah tanah, jadi Yoongi dan Namjoon harus kembali ke permukaan untuk bergabung dengan mahasiswa lainnya.

Namjoon menarik ponsel dari saku _jeans_ -nya untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada seseorang, sementara Yoongi menjejalkan _earphone_ ke dalam telinganya. Keduanya berjalan melewati kerumunan mahasiswa yang berada di kafetaria—yang selalu terisi penuh dengan orang di saat jam makan siang seperti ini—dan berjalan langsung ke arah kedai _burger_ tempat teman mereka menunggu.

Sedetik setelah membuka pintu, senyum khas dan lesung pipi milik Namjoon langsung menunjukkan aksi mereka. Memperlihatkan ekspresi bahagia yang begitu kentara—dan Yoongi tentu saja tidak perlu menebak alasan mengapa Namjoon merasa seperti itu pun langsung menghampiri sebuah meja di pojok kedai.

" _Hyung_!" Pemuda jenius itu berteriak dengan sebuah senyuman yang merekah dengan begitu lebar di wajahnya.

"Astaga, jangan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti itu, Joon- _ah_ ," Kim Seokjin—belahan jiwa Namjoon yang mengambil jurusan tata boga—mengomel ke arah Namjoon, walau sebuah senyum kecil dan tatapan lembut tetap saja terpampang dengan jelas di wajah tampannya.

Yoongi menatap kedua temannya dengan dengusan saat Namjoon mengecup sekilas pipi Seokjin sebelum duduk di samping kekasihnya itu. Yoongi bahagia tentu saja, melihat teman baiknya yang tinggi dan super ceroboh itu kini memiliki seorang kekasih yang juga belahan jiwanya—walau selama ini dia tidak pernah menyetujui seluruh konsep mengenai belahan jiwa yang mengikat setiap orang di dunia ini. Tapi melihat teman dekatnya bahagia, merupakan suatu hal lain bagi Yoongi.

Seokjin melemparkan sebuah senyum ke arah Yoongi—yang juga tersenyum balik kepadanya—sementara Namjoon berdiri untuk mengambil pesanan _burger_ dan kentang goreng mereka.

"Dia bermimpi mengenai padang rumput lagi," ujar Yoongi membuka percakapan sembari mengambil makanan yang diulurkan padanya. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh antusias Seokjin tiap kali Yoongi mulai berbicara mengenai mimpi belahan jiwa yang selama ini tidak pernah ia temui.

"Benarkah? Sama seperti sebelumnya? Maksudku, hingga ke detail-detail kejadiannya juga sama seperti sebelumnya?" tanya Seokjin menyatakan ketertarikannya pada topik yang dibawa Yoongi; sambil mengambil beberapa buah kentang goreng milik Namjoon dan memakannya.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya begitu. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan." Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan kembali memakan burger yang kini ada di genggamannya.

Selain melihat warna sesaat setelah kau menatap mata belahan jiwamu, seseorang juga dapat memimpikan apa pun sesuai dengan mimpi belahan jiwa mereka. Kejadian mimpi ini adalah kejadian yang sangat langka, karena hanya beberapa orang sajalah yang bisa mengalaminya. Walau begitu, Yoongi tidak pernah merasa bahwa dirinya beruntung karena bisa mengalami mimpi yang sama seperti belahan jiwanya. Ia merasa tak masalah asalkan mimpi belahan jiwanya ini bisa membuatnya melupakan mimpi buruk yang selama ini menghantui malam-malamnya.

"Yoongi- _ah_ , apakah kau pernah mencintai seseorang dan orang itu meninggalkanmu karena ia bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya, sebelumnya? Aku penasaran kenapa kau sampai tidak menyukai seluruh ide tentang hubungan belahan jiwa ini," tanya Seokjin penasaran.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan kata, "Tidak," dengan tegas. Mencoba menghentikan gagasan tidak jelas yang dilontarkan oleh Seokjin padanya. Ia memang tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak lebih menyukai ide jatuh cinta kepada orang asing walaupun orang itu menyandang gelar sebagai belahan jiwanya sendiri.

"Ia hanya kesal karena ada bagian dalam hidupnya yang berada di luar kendalinya." Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Namjoon dengan sebuah kekeh kecil yang lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Yoongi yang mendengar perkataan Namjoon, hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Ia kembali memakan gigitan terakhir pada _burger_ -nya, meminum sisa _cola_ yang daritadi ia pegang, sebelum melemparkan sebuah tatapan kosong pada Namjoon; dan pemuda yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu tahu tatapan apa ini.

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan semua hal ini, Namjoon- _ah_."

Nada suara Yoongi membuat bulu roma pemuda kelahiran 1994 di depannya meremang. Ia sudah tidak pernah mendengarkan Yoongi menggunakan nada suara itu sejak mereka kuliah. Dan Namjoon tahu, ia lebih baik tidak lagi membalas hal ini sebelum Yoongi kembali menjadi sosok yang tidak pernah mau Namjoon ingat-ingat lagi

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Kenapa kalian bertatapan seakan ingin saling melempar pisau ke satu sama—"

Namjoon menghela napas dan menjejalkan beberapa buah kentang goreng ke dalam mulut Seokjin. Efektif membuat kekasihnya itu menghentikan kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya. "Baiklah. Terserah apa katamu, _Hyung_."

.

Yoongi tahu Namjoon hanya bercanda, tapi ia sendiri sudah lelah dengan seluruh perdebatan mengenai belahan jiwa ini. Ia sudah mendengar bantahan dan caci maki dari orang-orang yang tak pernah mau mendengarkan pendapatnya—dan Yoongi lelah dengan semua itu. Ia hanya mengutarakan apa yang menurutnya benar dan tiba-tiba semua orang menghakimi dirinya seolah Yoongi telah berbuat tindak kriminal yang tak bisa diampuni. Tentu saja semakin lama mendengar perkataan itu, Yoongi merasa bahwa tingkat kesabarannya pun sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Yoongi bebas berpikiran seperti itu, toh ia juga bukan orang pertama yang merasa bahwa seluruh sistem dunia mengenai belahan jiwa ini tidaklah wajar. Pada awalnya, ia memang merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang aneh. Tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia memiliki belahan jiwa yang tengah menunggunya. Namun, setelah ia mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi, ia bukanlah satu-satunya. Semua mahasiswa yang berdiri di belakangnya selama kelas debat adalah buktinya; dan pemuda berambut oranye yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang senior beberapa meter di depannya adalah salah satunya.

Bukannya Yoongi bisa melihat pun mengetahui seperti apakah warna oranye itu, Namjoonlah yang melihat dan menceritakan segalanya pada Yoongi. Pemuda yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu hanya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bercerita mengenai warna-warna apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya pada Yoongi. Dengan alasan bahwa Yoongi akan membutuhkannya kala pemuda itu dapat melihat warna di sekitarnya kelak.

Yoongi melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke jurusan musik—tempatnya belajar, melewati jejeran _vending machine_ di beberapa lorong yang dilewatinya. Menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia perlu memberi beberapa makanan kecil atau tidak. Ia bersenandung kecil dan menggeleng. Sepertinya ia belum memerlukan makanan-makanan itu untuk saat ini.

Samar-samar, Yoongi dapat mendengar nyanyian dari kelas paduan suara dan menyadari, mereka pasti lupa menutup pintu kelas. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berbelok ke lorong yang menyambungkannya ke ruang studio hingga sesuatu—atau seseorang, menabraknya dengan cukup keras sampai keduanya terjungkal. Untungnya, Yoongi dengan cepat mengulurkan tangan ke belakang untuk menahan agar ia tidak mendarat dengan terlalu keras. Yoongi mengerang dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap kesal ke pemuda yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya—yang tengah meringis kesakitan akibat luka goresan di lututnya.

Seakan menghindari tatapan Yoongi dan mengabaikannya, pemuda di depan Yoongi terus menolehkan kepala ke lingkungan sekitarnya; dan membuat Yoongi semakin merasa kesal karenanya. Yoongi berharap pemuda di depannya ini tidak akan berkomentar apa pun mengenai tinggi badannya atau Yoongi akan mengeluarkan segala macam umpatan yang tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Tak peduli ia bersikap sopan atau tidak. Ia benar-benar tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk meladeni seseorang yang menjengkelkan.

Namun, pemuda itu mendongak dan menoleh ke arah Yoongi, membuat umpatan-umpatan di ujung lidah Yoongi lenyap seketika. Napas Yoongi tercekat. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut hitam sama seperti orang pada umumnya. Walau ia tidak dapat melihat seperti apakah netra sang pemuda—karena mata sang pemuda menatap ke arah lantai—tapi Yoongi masih dapat melihat bulu matanya dengan sangat jelas. Panjang dan begitu lentik. Hidungnya panjang—sebenarnya bentuk wajah pemuda ini memang lonjong dan cenderung panjang—juga mancung, terukir dengan begitu pas di wajahnya. Kulitnya begitu halus; dan Yoongi hampir saja tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membiarkan tangannya menyentuh setiap inci lekuk wajah di depannya. Lalu bibir itu, mereka terlihat begitu lembut dalam bentuknya yang menyerupai hati, dan tahi lalat kecil di atas bibir itu— _oh_ , juga deretan gigi yang putih itu. Yoongi bersumpah ia tidak pernah melihat deretan gigi yang lebih putih dan rapi dibanding milik pemuda ini sebelumnya. Lalu dua lesung yang muncul saat sang pemuda mulai menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Semuanya terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

" _Um_ ," pemuda itu membuka suaranya. Menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunannya beberapa waktu lalu. Lamunan yang membuat seluruh wajahnya terasa panas karena tindakannya yang lancang. Pemuda itu pasti menyadari bahwa Yoongi sudah terlalu lama memandangi wajahnya; membuat Yoongi sontak langsung membuang wajah. Menatap ke arah lain kecuali wajah sang pemuda.

" _Uh_ ," gumam Yoongi terdengar begitu kikuk. Dari ujung matanya Yoongi dapat melihat sang pemuda menoleh ke arah suaranya—netra sang pemuda menatap ke arahnya, dan semuanya pun terjadi. Bagai tetesan warna dari ujung kuas yang dituangkan pada kanvas putih, perlahan warna itu tersebar dan memenuhi sang kanvas. Dunia Yoongi kini berubah. Dunia yang dulunya hanya terdiri dari warna monokrom putih ke hitam; kini telah dipenuhi oleh warna lain yang begitu indah.

Sejenak ia berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan anugerah yang baru saja diterimanya ini; hingga netranya menangkap cara pandang dua iris coklat yang menawan di depannya. Yoongi tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa senang atau justru sedih karena anugerah ini—atau lebih baik ia sebut sebagai kutukan ini. Yoongi tertegun, sedikit kecewa dan sedih; tatapan pemuda di depannya itu kosong. Yoongi tidak melihat emosi apa pun yang mempengaruhi belahan jiwanya. Seolah-olah semua ini tak berarti apa-apa bagi sang pemuda.

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya lebih dalam kala pemuda di depannya ini hanya duduk terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata Yoongi. Menoleh ke berbagai arah, sementara tangannya terus berusaha meraba lantai di sekitar mereka. Terkejut ketika tangannya menyentuh mata kaki Yoongi; dan Yoongi sontak menahan napasnya. Mencoba untuk mengabaikan perasaan hangat dan aneh yang memenuhi dadanya.

Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan atau katakan; dan pemuda yang mestinya adalah belahan jiwanya ini, tidak membantu menghilangkan perasaan bingung dalam hati Yoongi sama sekali. Ia bertingkah seolah-olah ia tak peduli sama sekali. Atau mungkin karena ia memang tidak peduli dan menentang kehadiran seorang belahan jiwa, sama sepertinya. Bukannya merasa kecewa atau apa, tapi Yoongi berpikir mungkin hal ini akan menjadi hal yang terbaik bagi keduanya. Karena Yoongi rasa ia memang tidak benar-benar membutuhkan kehidupan percintaan untuk mengisi hari-harinya.

Walau begitu, Yoongi tetap saja penasaran—dan merasa sedikit marah. Bukankah tidak sopan mengabaikan seseorang yang sudah membantu memberikan warna dalam hidupmu? Oleh karena itu, Yoongi memilih untuk membuka suara, "Hei, bukankah kau bisa melihat warna di sekelilingmu, juga?" menahan napas dan menunggu dengan sabar jawaban sang pemuda.

Karena, kalau memang pemuda di depannya ini dapat melihat warna—sama seperti dirinya, bukankah ia seharusnya bertingkah lain? Entahlah, lebih terkejut atau lebih senang mungkin? Karena dunia yang penuh warna benar-benar berbeda dengan dunia monokrom hitam-putih tempatnya hidup sekarang; dunia monokrom hitam-putih, bukanlah dunia yang menyenangkan, bahkan cenderung membosankan. Mungkin saja membuat pemuda di depannya akan melompat ke arahnya, memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat, bercerita tanpa henti mengenai betapa lamanya ia mencari Yoongi, berkata bahwa mereka memang diciptakan untuk bersama—yang membuat Yoongi merinding akan gagasan bahwa belahan jiwanya ini akan membuat Yoongi sesak napas dan terus mengikutinya. Merinding kala ia memikirkan bahwa dirinya harus menolak segala perlakuan sang pemuda dan memberi penjelasan bagaimana bencinya Yoongi terhadap segala sistem belahan jiwa di dunia ini.

Benar. Yoongi masih bisa memperbaiki ini semua. Ia bisa saja pergi dari sana. Berpura-pura bahwa ia tak pernah bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang menyandang gelar sebagai belahan jiwanya. Meninggalkan segala perasaan yang mungkin akan segera tumbuh di dalam hati Yoongi—sebelum Yoongi menyesali segalanya.

Namun kemudian pemuda itu—belahan jiwa yang sampai sekarang belum Yoongi ketahui namanya—berhenti bergerak. Matanya masih terarah ke lantai dan Yoongi bersumpah—Yoongi bisa melihat tangan sang pemuda bergetar samar. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan warna?" ia bertanya dan anehnya, Yoongi merasa sesak saat ia mendengar suara lirih itu berucap dengan nada yang begitu menyedihkan padanya.

Pikiran Yoongi berkecamuk dengan berbagai macam hal dan gagasan konyol hingga kerutan di keningnya mendalam. Tapi semua lamunannya menghilang kala sebuah suara terdengar menggema memenuhi koridor.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Yoongi mendongak, menatap sosok yang tidak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya—walau begitu, Yoongi merasa ia pernah melihat sosok itu berjalan di sekitar jurusan musik, sama seperti dirinya—berjalan dari balik punggung sang pemuda. "Di mana tongkatmu? Seseorang mengambilnya darimu lagi?"

Kerutan di kening Yoongi kembali. Kali ini lebih dalam dari sebelumnya; tanda bahwa sebuah gagasan kini merayap memenuhi benak dan kesadarannya. Dan Min Yoongi paham. Mengapa hanya dirinyalah yang bisa melihat tumpahan warna pada dunia ini.

"Tidak, _Hyung_ ," jawab belahan jiwa Yoongi. Suaranya serak.

"Siapa yang mengambilnya?" tanya yang lainnya lagi. Membantu belahan jiwanya berdiri dengan hati-hati sementara Yoongi masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang belahan jiwa. Tidak peduli akan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Tidak ada, _Hyung_." Belahan jiwa Yoongi melepaskan pegangannya. "Aku hanya ingin melatih diriku agar tidak terlalu bergantung pada tongkat itu."

"Hoseok, katakan padaku siapa yang mengambilnya kali ini," paksa pemuda tadi. Yoongi menelan ludahnya. _Ia mendapatkan nama belahan jiwanya_.

Mengulang-ulang kembali nama tersebut dalam pikirannya, hingga tanpa sadar, " _Hoseok_ ," Yoongi mencoba memanggil nama tersebut dengan suaranya sendiri. Samar dan lirih. Yoongi merasa aneh saat mencobanya—tapi, ia menyukainya.

Yoongi tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tidak sadar bahwa belahan jiwanya cukup tertegun dengan suara lirih yang memanggilnya barusan. Namun, ia tidak diberikan waktu untuk merespon saat sebuah tangan kini menarik pergelangan tangannya perlahan.

"Astaga, _Hyung_. Sungguh, aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak memakainya."

"Aku tidak percaya."

Kali ini Hoseok—belahan jiwa Yoongi, mengeluarkan protes sementara yang lain masih terus menariknya pergi, "Demi Tuhan, semua orang—dan itu berarti termasuk aku—diperbolehkan untuk membuat langkah pertama mereka untuk melakukan apa pun, _Hyung_!"

Dan protes-protes lainnya terus terdengar dari mulut Hoseok hingga Yoongi tak lagi bisa mendengar suara apa pun. Keadaan di sekelilingnya—atau bahkan hati Yoongi—mendadak terasa sepi. Kosong. Hingga suara dengusanlah yang pertama kali keluar dan memenuhi pendengarannya.

"Astaga, konyol sekali," Yoongi tertawa sumbang, kedua netranya masih belum bisa meninggalkan tempat di mana Hoseok duduk tadi. Dadanya terasa sesak, "Kali pertama aku bertemu denganmu, kau memberikan warna pada duniaku lalu pergi begitu saja. Tanpa sepatah kata yang bisa membuat perasaanku membaik saat kau membalikkan punggungmu dan melangkah pergi seperti itu."

.

.

.

[ _ **Author Note**_ ]

 _Finally! The first chapter of_ _ **Fated**_ _ **to You**_ _is finished!_

 _Oh my God, I don't know if you saw this or not, BUT, having a chance to write about this story in my own language makes me feel a lot more emotional than before! I know that I already said to you (Risu) that I love this story a lot—because this is the first story I ever read in your account and this story leads me to your other stories—so this is just makes me lot lot lot emotional than before! Thank you for being awesome! I'm going to wait for your other update and make sure to give lots of love to you. Keep being healthy and happy, I love you soul-partner!_ ❤❤❤

Dan buat yang lainnya, selamat membaca cerita dari temenku ini. Cerita ini emang belum selesai sih di dianya juga, tapi udah ada banyak bab yang dia selesein dan dia masih akan nulis lanjutannya kok! ^▽^

Puji Tuhan, aku dapet izin dari dia buat nge- _share_ cerita dia di akunku. Tapi, kalau kalian: 1) sayang banget sama SOPE/YOONSEOK kaya aku sama dia, 2) nyaman buat baca cerita pakai bahasa inggris, 3) penasaran sama lanjutan ceritanya, 4) penasaran juga sama cerita SOPE/YOONSEOK dia yang lainnya; aku saranin buat langsung cek akun dia aja di AO3. _I can assure you that all of her stories are amazing! Make sure to give her lots of kudo and comment_. ≧▽≦

Tapi lagi, kalau emang kalian lebih suka buat baca pake bahasa Indonesia, aku bakalan nerjemahin semua babnya kok jadi kalian bisa baca di sini!

 _Thank you for reading this fiction! ^﹏^_


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts and Nightmares

**Fated to You**  
 _written by_. arisukakikomi (on AO3)  
 _translated by_. seoltanghobie

.

Jung Hoseok|J-Hope/Min Yoongi|Suga; Kim Namjoon|Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin|Jin

 _Alternate Universe – Soulmates_ , _Slight_! _Alternate Universe – Gang_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2: Thoughts and Nightmares**

.

 _Hoseok tak tahu apa-apa, dan Yoongi semakin bingung karenanya_.

.

"Dia buta. Dia buta, Namjoon- _ah_ ," adalah satu kalimat pertama yang lolos dari mulut Yoongi saat ia melihat Namjoon memasuki studio musik tempat mereka biasa bekerja.

"Apa? Siapa yang buta?"

Namjoon bingung. Bukan hanya karena Yoongi yang tidak melakukan pekerjaan apa pun di depan laptopnya—biasanya saat Namjoon datang terlambat, Yoongi sedang fokus mengerjakan atau memperbaiki beberapa bagian dari lagu barunya dan mengomeli Namjoon betapa pentingnya bekerja tepat waktu—tapi juga bertanya mengenai hal yang tak ada hubungannya dengan musik, sama sekali.

"Tidak ada."

Yoongi menggeleng perlahan, memutar kursinya untuk kembali menghadap laptop yang telah mati sejak tiga puluh menit ia sampai di studio. Ia mungkin membutuhkan jawaban atas segala pertanyaan dan gagasan yang memenuhi benaknya, tapi ia memutuskan, ia tidak akan memberitahu Namjoon. Tidak untuk sekarang. Jadi Yoongi kembali menyalakan laptopnya dan bertanya dengan suara lirih, "Apakah kau tahu ada mahasiswa yang tuna netra di fakultas kita? Tidak, mungkin di kampus kita?"

"Tidak," jawab Namjoon. Ia mengedikkan bahunya dan menarik laptop yang masih tersimpan di dalam tasnya.

"Maksudku, aku tidak begitu tahu. Mungkin ada, tapi aku tidak terlalu banyak mengenal orang. Kau bisa bertanya pada Seokjin _Hyung_ , dia memiliki banyak kenalan di kampus. Mungkin dia tahu." Namjoon terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya, "Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan dan memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memedulikan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Namjoon. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu pasti akan segera bosan karena ia diabaikan, jadi Yoongi memilih diam. Masih ada pekerjaan dan lagu yang menunggunya, dan lebih baik Yoongi memikirkan hal tersebut daripada apa yang ingin Namjoon tanyakan padanya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Yoongi tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya sama sekali. Pikirannya masih terus dipenuhi oleh iris kecoklatan yang menatapnya beberapa waktu lalu. Bohong kalau Yoongi berkata bahwa ia tidak berpikiran Hoseok mencoba untuk membohongi dirinya; bahwa pemuda tersebut sebenarnya tidak memiliki masalah dengan kedua matanya. Bahwa Hoseok hanya ingin menghindarinya—belahan jiwanya sendiri. Namun, senior yang datang untuk menjemput pemuda tadi jelas-jelas telah memastikan bahwa Hoseok memang mengalami kebutaan; dan Yoongi—ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Tunggu sebentar.

Tentu Yoongi tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan seluruh informasi ini. Menghindar dan tidak lagi berurusan dengan Hoseok—Yoongi bisa melakukan itu.

Yoongi tidak berpikir bahwa ia beruntung karena belahan jiwanya buta—sehingga Yoongi bisa menghindar dari sang pemuda. Tidak sama sekali. Ia bukanlah seorang berengsek yang tidak punya hati. Sebaliknya, ia merasakan adanya perasaan yang aneh dan hangat tiap kali mengingat Hoseok.

Pemuda kelahiran 1993 tersebut sebenarnya merasa begitu takjub dengan seluruh warna yang kini memenuhi hidupnya, tapi ia tidak ada waktu dan benaknya sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik untuk memperhatikan sekitarnya. Benak Yoongi hanya terisi oleh Hoseok dan Hoseok seorang. Ia sungguh bingung. Sebagian dalam dirinya ingin segera menemui Hoseok, menceritakan siapakah dirinya, dan apa hubungan mereka. Yoongi ingin bisa bercerita, tersenyum, tertawa selayaknya pasangan lain saat mereka bersama dengan belahan jiwa mereka masing-masing. Ia ingin melakukan semua itu dengan Hoseok—tapi sebagian yang lain menentang seluruh ide tersebut. Bukan karena Hoseok memiliki kekurangan; Yoongi tidak mempermasalahkan kekurangan yang dimiliki Hoseok sama sekali. Kalau memang diizinkan, ia ingin memeluk dan berkata bahwa ia menerima Hoseok dengan segala kekurangan yang dimilikinya.

Satu hal yang tidak pernah Yoongi sukai mengenai sistem belahan jiwa ini adalah imajinasi dan pengharapan seseorang yang terlalu tinggi tentang belahan jiwa mereka. Yoongi kerap mendengarkan obrolan para gadis di sekolahnya dulu bahwa mereka hanya akan menerima pasangan mereka apabila orang yang ditakdirkan dengan mereka tersebut tinggi, tampan, kaya, dan lain sebagainya. Sungguh dangkal. Para lelaki juga tidak ada bedanya. Orang-orang di sekitar Yoongi sering kali berharap terlalu tinggi mengenai pasangan mereka, sehingga tak jarang pula banyak yang sangat kecewa saat mereka bertemu dengan orang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk mereka.

Bagi Yoongi, semuanya tidaklah masuk akal. Kenapa kau harus memiliki imajinasi yang tinggi mengenai belahan jiwamu padahal seluruhnya telah diatur dan kau tak berhak untuk memberi komentar apa pun? Imajinasi tetaplah imajinasi—suatu hal yang tidak nyata. Yang seharusnya kau lakukan adalah menerima. Tidak peduli apakah pasanganmu sesuai dengan yang selama ini kau bayangkan atau tidak.

Yoongi memang pernah memiliki waktu di mana ia—sama seperti yang lain, berpikir bahwa memiliki seorang belahan jiwa adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Namun, selama ia memiliki pikiran tersebut, tak pernah sekalipun tersirat dalam benak Yoongi bayangan, imajinasi, ataupun harapan seperti apakah belahan jiwanya kelak. Ia hanya ingin memiliki seseorang yang bisa menerima dirinya, karena setinggi dan seideal apa pun bayangan belahan jiwa yang terbentuk dalam otakmu, kau tetap tidak akan bisa memilih sosok yang lain. Segalanya telah diatur. Tak bisakah orang-orang berpikiran hal yang sama?

Namjoon juga tak ada bedanya. Ia selalu berharap bahwa belahan jiwanya kelak adalah seorang gadis yang cantik, seksi, seperti deretan gadis terpopuler di sekolah mereka dulu. Tapi lihat siapa yang ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan hidupnya? Seorang lelaki yang tinggi dan tampan. Namjoon tentu tidak pernah merasa sebingung itu dalam hidupnya. Bayangkan saja, tidak pernah sekalipun ia menganggap laki-laki tampan itu mempesona pun membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Tapi lihat siapa belahan jiwa yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangannya. Walau begitu, Namjoon belajar untuk menerima segalanya; dan sekarang ia juga Seokjin adalah salah satu pasangan paling bahagia yang pernah ada. Jadi kenapa orang tidak mau menerima pasangan mereka apa adanya?

Seluruh gagasan inilah yang sebagian merangkak masuk ke dalam benak Yoongi. Membuat dirinya kembali pada masa di mana ia hanya ingin belahan jiwanya dapat menerima Yoongi apa adanya. Seperti dirinya yang siap untuk menerima belahan jiwanya apa adanya.

Namun, ia juga merasa bahwa sebagian dari dirinya yang lain tidak ingin menerima Hoseok sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Sekali lagi bukan karena kekurangan yang dimiliki oleh sang pemuda, melainkan karena ia tidak pernah suka pada kenyataan bahwa akan ada orang yang terus mengikat dan mengatur perasaannya. Yoongi adalah seorang lelaki yang terus memegang teguh perkataan dan hal-hal yang selama ini ia percayai—Yoongi tahu itu. Tapi sekarang, setiap perkataan, pikiran, dan segala prinsip yang ingin ia percayai lambat laun menghilang. Berganti dengan seluruh gagasan bahwa Yoongi ingin berada di sisi Hoseok. Ia bingung, marah pada dirinya sendiri. Tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini. Pendapat bahwa ia dapat hidup dan menghindar dari belahan jiwanya, saat ini terasa tidak ada artinya—sementara segala pendapat bagaimana kau akan mulai bergantung pada belahan jiwamu, seperti yang telah dikatakan banyak orang padanya, justru terasa sangat benar.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas kasar. Ia akan bekerja. Memenuhi segala pikirannya dengan lagu dan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang belum selesai di dalam laptopnya. Bekerja hingga tidak ada lagi hal lain yang memenuhi benaknya. Dan Yoongi tidak akan berhenti sebelum seluruh pekerjaannya selesai.

.

Ia meringis kala sebuah tangan mengangkat dagunya dengan kasar dan penuh paksaan. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, karena itulah ia menolak untuk membuka matanya. Orang-orang ini akan mengatakan serentetan kalimat yang secara perlahan mengiris jiwanya. Membuatnya tenggelam dalam luka yang sama berkali-kali dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarnya. Yang membuat setiap inci sel dalam otaknya berteriak agar Tuhan membiarkan ia tuli saja. Membiarkan telinganya tak bisa menangkap suara apa pun yang terlontar dari mulut laknat orang-orang ini. Membuat hatinya tetap tegar dan air mata takkan keluar dengan sia-sia dari kedua netranya.

"Lihatlah mataku!"

Pemuda di depannya menggeram kesal, mengabaikan tangannya yang gemetar saat mencoba menyingkirkan tangan lain yang mencengkeram erat bagian depan seragam sekolahnya. Tuhan, biarkanlah mereka pergi dari hadapan Hoseok sekarang juga.

"Hentikan," pinta Hoseok gemetar. "Aku mohon hentikan." Isak tangis pertama lolos dari mulut Hoseok. Dengan sekuat tenaga, pemuda tuna netra itu mencoba menghentikan air mata yang mungkin tumpah dari kedua matanya kapan saja. Mereka tidak berhak melihat sosok Hoseok yang lemah. Ia hanya ingin segera pulang. Masuk ke dalam kubik kecil paling aman yang ia miliki. Menenggelamkan kepalanya dan menangis di atas bantal yang entahlah, mungkin sudah tersisa begitu banyak jejak air mata Hoseok di atasnya.

"Tidak sampai kau melihat kedua mataku."

Hoseok dapat merasakan sebuah tangan menarik paksa dagunya agar ia berhenti menunduk. Membuat Hoseok perlahan membuka matanya. Walau begitu ia tetap berkeras agar ia tidak mendongak. Tidak ingin membiarkan orang-orang di depannya ini berhasil menatap kedua netranya.

Hoseok takut. Air mata bergumul di pelupuk matanya dan bibirnya mulai bergetar. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka melihatnya menangis. Tapi Hoseok ketakutan.

"Kali ini kami benar-benar menemukan belahan jiwamu, Nak."

Tidak. Hoseok tidak mau mendengar. Pemuda di depannya, telah mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang kali pada Hoseok, dan tidak pernah sekalipun pemuda ini jujur padanya. Ia hanya akan mengejek, merendahkan, bahkan tertawa kala mereka melihat air mata dan ekspresi tak berdaya di wajah Hoseok. Dan Hoseok tidak ingin membiarkan mereka melihat sosoknya yang lemah lagi.

Hoseok tahu, seharusnya, setelah sekian lama ia ditindas, setelah sekian lama mereka mempermainkannya, ia harusnya bisa tahan dan tidak lagi merasa ketakutan karena mereka. Ia harusnya bisa melawan mereka. Berteriak dan mengabaikan segala macam ucapan mereka. Berkata bahwa ia tak lagi membutuhkan belahan jiwanya—agar mereka tidak lagi mengganggunya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia bukan orang yang tak punya hati. Walau mulutnya terus berucap dan berbohong, hatinya tetap berharap; suatu hari nanti Hoseok akan bertemu dengan orang yang akan menerimanya. Mencintai Hoseok apa adanya.

"Lihatlah matanya, Jaehoon. Lihat dengan baik-baik kedua mata belahan jiwamu ini," pemuda yang memaksanya untuk mendongak berkata.

Dan sekarang, Hoseok dapat merasakan sebuah tangan yang lain, menghempaskannya ke tembok di belakang Hoseok. Memaksanya untuk menatap ke depan. "Aku bisa melihatnya sekarang," suara pemuda itu terdengar. "Lihatlah Hoseokku sayang, aku bisa melihat semua warna ini setelah menatap matamu."

Gelak tawa yang menjijikan menggema memenuhi pendengaran Hoseok. Membuat pemuda itu menutup kedua matanya erat-erat dan mencoba untuk menundukkan kepala. Tidak. Hoseok tidak bisa merasakan ikatan apapun antara dirinya dan pemuda asing yang masih memegang erat kedua lengannya. Pemuda ini bukanlah belahan jiwanya.

" _Ah_ , kau tahu bagaimana sosokmu dapat membuat jantungku berdebar dengan begitu kencang, Hoseok- _ah_? Andai saja kau tidak terlalu buta untuk melihat warna-warna indah yang mengelilingi kita berdua … andai saja kau tidak terlalu buta untuk menjadi belahan jiwaku— _ah_ , tentu saja kau bukan. Karena aku memang bukan belahan jiwamu pun menginginkan belahan jiwa yang buta sepertimu." Hoseok tahu kata-kata itu seharusnya tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Pemuda itu bukan belahan jiwanya. Jadi Hoseok tidak harus memasukkan semua perkataan dan ejekan itu ke dalam hatinya bukan? Tapi, sekali lagi. Hoseok tidak bisa. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sendirian, mana mungkin ada orang yang ingin menjadi pasangan hidupmu. Bukan hanya merawat dan membantumu menjalani hidup, tapi juga menyediakan segala kebutuhanmu? Kau pasti bercanda. Siapa yang mau?"

Gelak tawa lain mengikuti setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda di depannya. Membuat Hoseok kembali dan kembali berharap agar Tuhan mengambil pendengarannya dan membiarkan ia menjadi pemuda tuli saja.

"Bayangkan saja apa yang mungkin belahan jiwamu rasakan saat ia bertemu denganmu," suara pemuda itu kembali terdengar. "Astaga, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana ia akan merasa sangat malu dan terbebani saat melihatmu. Tidak mungkin ia akan bertahan lama di sisimu. Membayangkannya saja membuatku merasa kasihan pada siapa pun yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupmu nanti."

Hoseok terdiam. Seberapa pun ia membenci mereka, tapi di dalam hatinya, Hoseok membenarkan pernyataan mereka. Siapa yang menginginkan pemuda buta sepertinya untuk menjadi pasangan hidup mereka? Tidak ada. Ia hanya akan menjadi beban hidup. Ia merasa sesak. Sulit bagi Hoseok untuk menelan ludahnya. Ia mencoba untuk bertahan agar air mata yang telah bergumul di pelupuk matanya menghilang. Namun, pikiran mengenai belahan jiwanya mengatakan hal yang sama dengan orang-orang ini membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Membuatnya merasa seperti sampah, dan Hoseok tidak tahan dengan semua ide buruk yang memenuhi benaknya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menelan ludahnya dan mencoba untuk melayangkan sebuah tendangan pada siapa pun yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. Ia ingin segera pulang, dan inilah yang akan ia lakukan.

"Sialan! Aku sudah berbelas kasihan padamu dan ini yang kau lakukan padaku?"

 _Bodoh_. Kenapa dari semua orang yang ada di dekatnya, harus ketua mereka yang mendapatkan tendangan Hoseok?

"Berlutut!"

Hoseok dapat merasakan sebuah tendangan yang kuat di punggungnya. Memaksanya untuk segera berlutut. Mengakibatkan benturan yang cukup keras antara lututnya dengan lantai kasar di bawah sana.

"Tidak!" teriak Hoseok. "Aku mohon hentikan." Ia memohon sementara tangannya terus meraba-raba ke segala arah. Mencari tongkatnya yang terjatuh atau benda lain yang bisa ia gunakan untuk berlindung.

"Memohonlah semaumu. Mengemislah padaku."

Sebuah suara terdengar begitu dekat dengan telinga Hoseok dan tiba-tiba ia bisa merasakan pemuda itu meludah ke arah wajahnya. Hoseok ingin muntah saja. Sungguh ia tidak tahan berada di sini. Baru saja ia akan melakukan permintaan ketua geng mereka tadi sampai sebuah suara lain menginterupsi perbuatan orang-orang ini.

"Hei!" Suara asing. Hoseok tidak mengenali suara ini—tapi, Hoseok harap, siapa pun pemilik suara tersebut dapat membantu Hoseok segera pergi dari tempat ini. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

" _Oh_ , selamat siang, Opsir."

Salah seorang penindasnya berbicara dan andai saja Hoseok bisa, ia ingin sekali menertawai betapa palsunya nada manis yang mereka gunakan. Tiba-tiba saja, ia bisa merasakan sepasang tangan mencoba mengangkatnya dengan perlahan. Seolah-olah tidak ingin melukainya. Dan Hoseok ingin berteriak, bahwa semua ini kebohongan belaka.

 _Palsu_. _Bohong_. _Mereka melukainya_.

"Kami hanya membantu pemuda ini, Pak. Dia sedikit tersesat dan tongkatnya patah. Kami baru saja akan mengantarnya pulang." Hoseok berjalan perlahan dari kedua tangan yang daritadi masih memegangnya dan mencoba untuk mengikuti arah suara petugas polisi yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Begitu," ujar sang petugas sembari melihat apakah ada luka fisik yang terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuh Hoseok—yang ternyata tidak terlihat sama sekali. "Jangan terlalu banyak bermain di gang kecil seperti ini. Tempat ini tidak aman."

Petugas tersebut kembali memperingatkan semua orang yang ada di sana dan indera penciuman Hoseok dapat menangkap sebuah aroma baru di dekatnya. Ia segera mengulurkan tangannya ke arah depan. Menangkap kemeja yang digunakan oleh petugas polisi tadi dan mengucapkan sebuah permintaan tolong dengan suara lirihnya, "Tolong antarkan saya kembali ke rumah."

Suaranya terdengar begitu gemetar dan ia bisa merasakan tangan sang petugas merangkulnya. Membantunya melangkah perlahan ke arah mobil patroli yang berada tidak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan oleh berbagai pasang mata dari balik punggung Hoseok. Mereka tahu, Hoseok takkan mengatakan apa pun pada petugas polisi tersebut, karena itulah mereka membiarkan Hoseok pergi. Karena kalau sampai Hoseok berani membuka mulutnya dan melaporkan mereka pada sang petugas, Hoseok yakin ia takkan pernah melewati kehidupan sekolahnya dengan aman lagi.

.

Hoseok sontak terbangun dengan napas tercekat dan keringat yang bercucuran. Kenangan buruk selama ia bersekolah dulu kembali menghantui malamnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengembuskannya secara perlahan. Mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dan menghilangkan rasa gemetar yang masih menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Hoseok masih mengingat hari-hari penuh penyiksaan itu dengan jelas di dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana orang-orang itu seringkali menariknya ke sudut sekolah paling sepi, mengoloknya, melukainya, dan membuatnya menjadi sosok yang muram. Hoseok tahu masa-masa itu telah berakhir, ia seharusnya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan orang-orang itu—Hoseok melanjutkan pendidikannya di kampus yang jauh berbeda dengan mereka dan ia sangat bersyukur dengan keadaan ini. Namun, terkadang rasa cemas dan takut yang berlebihan itu akan kembali menghantuinya. Membuat Hoseok tidak berani berharap bahwa kehidupannya sekarang telah aman dari mereka semua.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan ke arah jam digital yang berada di atas nakas di sebelah kirinya. Menekan sebuah tombol kecil yang ada di bagian atas jam untuk mendengarkan sebuah suara mekanis yang menyuarakan pukul berapakah saat ini.

4:15 pagi.

Hoseok menghela napas berat dan kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang, menarik selimut favoritnya hingga sebatas pundak—mencoba mencari kehangatan dari selimut tersebut. Berusaha untuk kembali tidur walau kantuk sudah benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Hoseok paham, ia seharusnya membiarkan masa lalunya berlalu begitu saja dan tidak menjadikannya sebuah beban yang terus menghantuinya. Akan tetapi, ingatan-ingatan mengenai masa kelamnya ini terus berputar-putar di kepalanya semenjak ia bertemu dengan pemuda di jurusan musik beberapa hari lalu. Ia takut pemuda itu adalah salah satu dari mereka yang pernah menindasnya di masa lalu—yang mencoba untuk kembali datang ke dalam hidupnya dan mengulang kembali kata-kata yang dapat membuatnya panik dan gemetar ketakutan. Warna.

Pemuda itu tidak mungkin belahan jiwanya. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya Hoseok menyerah mencari sosok yang ditakdirkan menjadi belahan jiwanya. Ia tidak akan lagi berusaha untuk mencari sosok tersebut, toh mana ada orang yang mau mengakui dirinya sebagai belahan jiwa mereka. Tidak ada orang yang ingin orang buta sepertinya sebagai pasangan sehidup-semati mereka.

Hoseok berpikir untuk mengambil ponsel dan menelepon teman baiknya, tapi niatan itu segera ia urungkan. Ia tidak ingin membebani teman baiknya dengan hal yang sepele seperti ini. Ia juga tidak akan memberitahu kedua kakaknya mengenai pertemuannya dengan pemuda dari jurusan musik itu—mereka hanya akan bersikap berlebihan dan membuat Hoseok semakin pusing karena omelan mereka. Akhirnya, ia hanya menutup kedua matanya dan mencoba untuk memikirkan tugas-tugas kuliah yang belum selesai. Berharap bahwa kantuk akan segera mendatanginya.

.

Jung Hoseok, dulunya adalah pemuda yang ceria—Hoseok yang sekarang juga tidak kehilangan keceriaan dan senyum lebarnya yang khas; walau kadar keceriaan itu tidak sebesar dahulu—dan sangat menyukai ide mengenai belahan jiwa. Ia sangat senang dengan kenyataan bahwa di luar sana, ada seseorang yang menunggu dirinya, yang suatu saat nanti akan memberikan kasih sayang dan luapan cinta yang begitu besar kepadanya.

Jung Hoseok yang dulu tidak akan segan-segan mencoba untuk melihat lurus ke arah kedua netra teman-temannya di sekolah dasar; mencari tahu apakah ia dan salah seorang dari mereka akan mendapatkan kemampuan mereka untuk melihat warna. Mengabaikan ibunya yang seringkali mengingatkannya sembari tertawa lembut, "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Sayang. Tidak banyak orang beruntung untuk menemui belahan jiwa mereka di umur yang masih muda sepertimu saat ini." Setiap hari, Hoseok kecil akan terbangun dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang merekah di wajahnya. Merasa bersemangat dan antusias dengan pemikiran bahwa mungkin saja ia bisa bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya hari itu.

Mungkin Tuhan sudah terlalu kesal padanya—pada Hoseok yang selalu saja meminta pada Tuhan agar ia dan belahan jiwanya dapat segera bertemu, yang selalu meminta berbagai macam hal untuk masa depannya dan masa depan belahan jiwanya. Hoseok yakin Tuhan mulai membencinya dengan begitu panjangnya daftar permintaan Hoseok dan memutuskan untuk memberinya hukuman, yaitu dengan mengambil satu-satunya alat yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya. Indra penglihatannya.

Sekarang, Hoseok tidak lagi memikirkan pertemuan atau kemungkinan bahwa ia dapat bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Ia tidak akan lagi mencari sosok itu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk dapat menemukan belahan jiwanya tersebut; dan kalau Hoseok akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya, ia tidak yakin mereka akan mengakui keberadaannya. Ia juga tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi siapa pun belahan jiwanya nanti, apabila terjadi sebuah keajaiban yang dapat membuat sosok tersebut ingin memberikan jiwa dan raga mereka bagi Hoseok.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Suara teman baiknya membuyarkan lamunan Hoseok. Ia dapat merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut kala tangan pemuda di depannya itu tengah menyingkirkan sejumput rambut yang menutupi keningnya. Membuat Hoseok tersenyum lembut ke arah pemuda di depannya.

"Tak ada." Hoseok tahu bahwa jawaban tadi tidak memuaskan rasa penasaran temannya dari gumaman yang terdengar sebagai balasannya. Namun ia senang karena temannya mengetahui tabiatnya dengan baik dan tidak memaksanya untuk membicarakan hal tersebut.

" _Oh_ iya, kakakmu memberitahuku tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat kau sedang berada di sekitar jurusan musik. Apakah benar seseorang mengambil tongkatmu lagi? Kau ditindas lagi?"

Hoseok tertegun dan sedikit tidak suka dengan pemilihan kata yang keluar dari mulut temannya, ia harap pemuda di depan itu tidak menyadari kernyitan yang mungkin muncul dengan kentara di wajahnya beberapa saat lalu. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang mengambil tongkatku. Aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedang berlatih untuk tidak terlalu bergantung dengan tongkat itu, Taehyung."

"Kau tahu kau tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa tongkat itu. Mungkin saat berada di rumah kau akan baik-baik saja, tapi di sini? Kau bahkan tidak hafal lingkungan sekolah dengan baik. Kau bisa saja terluka."

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja— _oh_ astaga, tak bisakah kau dan kedua kakakku itu berhenti mengkhawatirkanku secara berlebihan seperti itu? Aku tidak bisa selamanya menggantungkan hidupku pada kalian semua, bukan? Iya, aku buta, tapi aku masih punya tangan dan kaki."

Hoseok frustasi. Kedua kakak laki-lakinya dan Taehyung tetap saja memperlakukan Hoseok seolah-olah Hoseok adalah bocah umur lima tahun yang masih butuh pengawasan mereka. Hoseok tahu ia buta—astaga, ia merasakannya selama bertahun-tahun—tapi ia bukan orang yang tidak bisa melakukan berbagai kegiatan yang normal dilakukan banyak orang. Mereka bertiga adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Hoseok jarang pergi seorang diri dari rumahnya. Selain karena rumah adalah tempat paling aman bagi Hoseok—ia mengetahui dengan baik setiap detail bangunan kecil tersebut—kedua kakak dan teman baiknya ini bersikap terlalu protektif kepadanya. Terkadang, sikap mereka inilah yang membuat Hoseok semakin merasa tidak berdaya dan tidak mandiri; dan ia membenci hal ini.

"Hoseok, hentikan." Taehyung mengetahui apa yang sedang Hoseok pikirkan saat ini dan ia tidak suka saat pemuda yang lebih tua daripada dirinya itu mulai menunjukkan sikap seperti ini. "Kami hanya ingin menjagamu, tapi kau tidak pernah benar-benar membiarkan kami melakukannya dengan baik. Kami tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai beban, karena itu kumohon, biarkan kami menjagamu," Taehyung tidak peduli apabila sikapnya terkesan memaksa. Akan tetapi, kata-kata ini akan ia utarakan berulang-ulang kali pada Hoseok—agar Hoseok mengetahui bahwa ia hanya ingin menjaga Hoseok dan membuatnya merasa aman.

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya. Memilih untuk mengabaikan topik yang baru saja mereka bahas daripada ia harus mengajukan argumen yang keduanya bertengkar dan berakhir dengan Hoseok mengunci dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar.

"Tae," Hoseok memanggil perlahan sementara Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman. "Apakah kau sudah menemui belahan jiwamu?" tanya Hoseok hati-hati. Taehyung selalu menghindari pertanyaan ini dan hanya memberitahu Hoseok bahwa ia bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya saat libur bersama keluarga mereka—ia juga menambahkan bahwa keduanya berjanji untuk bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti. Namun, sejauh ini Taehyung tidak pernah melakukan apa pun untuk bertemu kembali dengan belahan jiwanya; dan hal ini membuat Hoseok khawatir. Hoseok merasa bahwa Taehyung benar-benar tidak mencoba untuk kembali bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya atau bahkan memedulikan hal tersebut. Sesungguhnya hal tersebut membuat Hoseok frustasi—karena bagaimana pun juga Hoseok sangat ingin berada di posisi Taehyung, tapi Hoseok tidak ingin mengomentarinya.

Pertama kali Hoseok mengetahui bahwa Taehyung dapat melihat warna adalah saat teman sekelasnya memuji warna baru rambut Taehyung; dan Hoseok bersumpah ia dapat merasakan kepanikan dalam nada bicara Taehyung saat ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan dengan perlahan menjelaskan semuanya pada Hoseok—yang merasa bingung tentu saja. Bagaimana Taehyung dengan tenang dan mudahnya dapat menjelaskan rangkaian kejadian—yang seharusnya membuat pemuda itu merasa senang atau mungkin sedikit sedih karena ia dan belahan jiwanya berpisah walau untuk beberapa saat. Hoseok tidak paham apakah Taehyung memang aktor yang baik atau memang ia tidak merasakan emosi-emosi itu sama sekali.

"Tidak. Aku belum bertemu dengannya," jawab Taehyung tenang. Terlalu tenang untuk seorang Taehyung yang Hoseok kenal, tapi ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Sama seperti saat Taehyung tidak memaksa Hoseok untuk menceritakan alasannya tadi. Ia tidak akan memaksa pemuda itu untuk berbicara kalau memang Taehyung tidak ingin menceritakannya.

Hoseok meraba-raba meja yang ada di depannya; mencari keberadaan Taehyung, dan ia merasa pemuda di depannya itu tersenyum sebelum ia merasakan sebuah tangan lain menggenggam tangannya—dan ibu jari Taehyung memijat lembut punggung tangan Hoseok.

"Kau membawa apa?" Hoseok bertanya sembari menarik tangannya—yang justru membuat Taehyung semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Hoseok. Pemuda itu mendengar suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring porselen dan sebuah aroma manis yang disodorkan di depan mulutnya. Ia membuka mulut dan Taehyung memasukkan sepotong _pie_ ke dalam mulutnya. Hoseok menggumam sementara mulutnya mengunyah kue tersebut. Ia juga dapat mendengarkan pergerakan Taehyung di sebelahnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Taehyung dan Hoseok hanya mengangguk menanggapi—ia juga kembali membuka mulutnya saat Taehyung menyodorkan potongan lain kepada Hoseok. Ia tahu Taehyung sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama ketika ia merasakan rasa dingin dari garpu di lidahnya; karena Taehyung memang selalu memperhatikannya baik-baik saat mereka sedang bersama dan saat mereka tidak duduk bersebelahan seperti ini pun Hoseok masih dapat merasakan mata Taehyung terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. _Oh_ iya Hoseok, aku harus segera pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan sebuah tugas—kau boleh ikut kalau kau mau," Hoseok dapat merasakan sebuah permohonan dari nada bicara Taehyung tapi ia memilih untuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia akan menunggu kakaknya di sini saja. Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan dan ia hanya ingin segera pulang dan tidur. Setelah menggelengkan kepalanya, Hoseok pun menutup kedua matanya—walau dunianya tidak mengalami perbedaan yang signifikan, respon ini murni hanya karena sebuah kebiasaan; dan kebiasaan itu disambut dengan sebuah kecupan singkat pada pipi kanan dan kening Hoseok oleh Taehyung. Hoseok mengembuskan napasnya, tersenyum tipis dengan kebiasaan yang dilakukan Taehyung padanya. Membuatnya kembali bertanya-tanya apakah seperti ini rasanya dicintai dan mencintai orang lain.

Walau ia tidak tahu apakah ia mencintai teman baiknya sendiri atau tidak.

Ia selalu menduga-duga seperti apakah perasaan itu dan tentu tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Ia juga tidak pernah berencana untuk menanyakan hal tersebut pada Taehyung—karena ia tidak boleh membiarkan keduanya memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Mereka memiliki belahan jiwa masing-masing.

Hoseok dapat merasakan senyum Taehyung mengembang di keningnya tapi Hoseok gagal merasakan tatapan membunuh dari iris kelam yang kini tengah memperhatikan keduanya lekat-lekat. Hoseok hanya membiarkan otaknya berpikir bahwa bulu tengkuknya meremang hanya karena kecupan yang diberikan oleh Taehyung beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

.

[ _ **Author Note**_ ]

 _Finally! After months trying to finish the second chapter! Finally, it's done! Oh my God …._

Demi Tuhan aku nggak pernah nyangka ini bab bisa berubah jadi segini panjangnya … astaga … dari berbulan-bulan lalu nulis kok rasanya nggak selesai-selesai dan memang ternyata memakan sampai 4,2k+ kata buat nyelesaiin bab ini!

 _How much words did you use in this chapter Risu?! Oh, my Goodness …. Now, I'm very worried how many words and time should I spent on that 11k+ words chapter you made, Lord, please have some mercy on me!_

 _I don't even know what kind of things I've been writing in this author note right now._

Tapi! Sekali lagi aku ingatkan, kalau kalian: 1) sayang banget sama SOPE/YOONSEOK kaya aku sama dia, 2) nyaman buat baca cerita pakai bahasa inggris, 3) penasaran sama lanjutan ceritanya, 4) penasaran juga sama cerita SOPE/YOONSEOK dia yang lainnya; aku saranin buat langsung cek akun dia aja di AO3. _I can assure you that all of her stories are amazing! Make sure to give her lots of kudo and comment_.

Tapi lagi, kalau emang kalian lebih suka buat baca pake bahasa Indonesia, aku bakalan nerjemahin semua babnya kok jadi kalian bisa baca di sini!

 _Thank you for reading this fiction!_


End file.
